Silver Coated in Red
by pichu9
Summary: A small gap in the barrier, however small, can be disastrous for the citizens of Gensokyou. Two rivals become best friends as they complete the mission that assassins in a different world started. M for violence. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"_Ojou-sama, it is time to wake up."_

_Izoyoi Sakuya waited patiently at the door to the room of her beloved mistress, Remilia Scarlet. It was always the same routine for the Scarlet Devil Mansion's head maid; wake up, get ready, wake up her Ojou-sama, prepare breakfast, tea time, lunch, go to the human village, come back, stab Meiling for slacking, prepare dinner, clean up the mansion, go to sleep. Sakuya pulled out her pocket watch, realizing five minutes had passed. Remilia never slept this late, even if she was a vampire._

"_Excuse me, Ojou-sama," Sakuya said, opening the door. The room was darkened, except it was filled with an all too familiar smell, worrying Sakuya. Running over to the curtains, Sakuya ripped them off in a panic, turning around and screaming at the sight before her. Remilia lay on her blood soaked bed with a small, golden cross on her body, eyes blurred and breathing lightly, her body covered in countless cuts._

"_S...Saku...ya…."_

_Sakuya immediately froze time and picked up her mistress, running to the Great Library._

"_Patchouli-sama!"_

_The purple haired magician let out a grunt as an all too familiar black dressed witch stalked around, reaching for books, only to look at Sakuya and let out a yelp of surprise._

"_Holy crap! What happened to Remilia!?"_

_Patchouli looked up from her book, eyes widening as Sakuya ran over to her, Marisa quick to follow. Patchouli looked her wounds over and said, "whoever did this had a vampire slayer blade."_

_Just then, an ear piercing scream filled the air. Sakuya stood up and breathed out, "Flan-sama!" Turning to face the two magic users, Marisa picked Remilia up as Patchouli formed a magic circle, Marisa saying, "I'll take Remilia to Eirin, go help Flan!"_

_Sakuya took off, turning corners, whizzing past the several maid fairies that were frozen in fear. Finally reaching Flan's room, she could hear Meiling yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Sakuya kicked the door down, seeing an armored man standing before Flan with Meiling on the other side of the room, flailing violently against whatever bindings were holding her._

"_May you be reborn in a better life," the man murmured out. Whatever the case, Flan didn't scream due to some sort of spell subduing her voice and abilities._

"_Time Sign: Private Square!"_

_Time froze in place as Sakuya walked over to the frozen man, taking the sword from his hands and holding a knife to his throat. Unfreezing time, the man instantly tensed up, seemingly sensing the knife up against his throat as Flan blinked, smiling and letting out tears of joy. Meiling gasped in surprise and blurted out, "Sakuya-san!"_

"_Who are you?" Sakuya said in a dangerous tone. The man chuckled and replied, "you won't need to know that, would you?"_

_The knife was yanked out of her hand as the man stabbed himself, twisting the blade and letting out a grunt of pain, falling to the ground, his blood quickly pooling out of him. Sakuya stood back aghast as Flan ran behind her, Meiling letting out a grunt and ripping her bindings apart, following suit._

* * *

_Flan cried, burying her face in Sakuya's chest as Remilia lied on the hospital bed, chest lightly rising and falling. Eirin stuck a syringe into the vampire's artery, inserting some sort of liquid into her and saying, "you're lucky you got her here." Sakuya looked up as Eirin continued, "her wounds were dangerously deep. And considering the nature of the blade she was attacked with, she has about a 10% chance of waking up."_

_This tore away at Sakuya's heart. She could feel the heat rise to her face as Meiling and Patchouli both looked away, sobbing and wiping away their tears. Flan's tears soaked Sakuya's maid uniform as Sakuya could no longer hold the tears back. The dams broke as Sakuya began sobbing, feeling helpless as she couldn't help her mistress._

"_...The templars strike again…."_

_Sakuya snapped herself out of her emotional trance, shooting upright and pulling out her knives as did Eirin with her bow and arrows._

"_Who are you," Sakuya demanded as Eirin called for Reisen. This man wore different clothing from the man who attacked Flan. This one wore what appeared to be a white sweater with a large hood shading his eyes. He went down to one knee and said, "I apologize for coming inside without your consent, but I wish to see the one in the bed."_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sakuya screamed at him. The knives in her hands began shaking a little as her body shivered from the rage building up inside of her. Meiling was ready to hold her back until a familiar voice said, "you can stand down, Izayoi Sakuya." Sakuya turned her head to the left, seeing a gap and a blonde youkai._

_Yukari nodded at her as Reisen burst into the room and said, "I'M SORRY, DO YOU NEED SOMETHING!?"_

_Meiling immediately nailed a good one on Reisen's forehead as the man approached the side of the bed Remilia was resting on. Sakuya kept her hands near her knives in case he did something that would end her mistress's life. However, the man reached down and picked up the small cross, ripping it off the chain around Remilia's neck and saying, "without a doubt the work of the templars."_

"_Templars?"_

_Sakuya had heard of templars before from one of Patchouli's books; the templars were knights that were formed in order to reclaim the holy lands in a distant continent. Why would templars want to hurt her mistress though?_

"_I see...so then they must have gotten past the barrier…," Yukari said to herself as the man began walking out._

"_Wait!"_

_The man turned to see Sakuya behind him, questions in her eyes. The man asked Eirin for a chair, which Reisen quickly did as the two sat down._

"_What is your relationship with the bedridden child?"_

"_She is my mistress. Why are you saying templars are responsible for the attack of my mistress?"_

"_Well...it goes something like this…."_

* * *

Sakuya Izayoi stared calmly down at the human village from the roost of a building, silently watching over the citizens and the new police militia that had been formed. Gripping the gauntlet on her arm, Sakuya bent her wrist backwards, the hidden blade protruding from her sleeve. This blade was very strange compared to her usual knives; This one was thicker and meant more for stabbing as opposed to throwing, though they could be used to throw. This knife also had a special carving on it in the design of an upside down V with a parabolic line below the open part, as well as complex designs she had only seen in books. She had once tried to replicate the design, but to no avail.

Yelling, followed by pushing and shoving soon broke the calm night. Looking away from her blade gauntlet, Sakuya stood up, pulling her hood over her head and quickly locating the source of the action. A man was getting roughed up by the local patrol, who was laughing at the him as he was getting kicked while on the ground. Sakuya jumped off her roost, landing in a pile of hay in a wagon that was passing by. Keeping her eyes on the guards, she waited for the right moment before she jumped out, and with blinding speed, sprinted for the guards, unleashing the hidden blade and stabbing a guard from behind, slamming the body against the wall. The man let out a croak as his limp body fell to the ground. Sakuya drew a second knife as she quickly found herself surrounded. Not wanting to get into any unnecessary conflict, she sheathed the knife she had drawn, pulling out her pocket watch, opening it.

"Time Sign," she muttered out, "Private Square."

Time temporarily froze as she squeezed her way out of the situation, climbing the building across the street as Private Square ended. The men looked around confused as Sakuya whistled, catching their attention and running across the rooftops. She could hear the sound of boots and clinking armor down below as the guards struggled to keep up with her blinding speed. Sakuya grinned, but then caught herself as she spotted what looked like an arrow flying toward her.

Somersaulting, Sakuya dodged the arrow, only to see several more whiz past her, forcing her to go down into an alley for cover. However, the alley resulted in a dead end, leaving Sakuya trapped. Turning toward the opening of the alley, she unsheathed the hidden blade, as well as got another knife ready as the men surrounded her. She prepared herself for a one-on-five fight until suddenly a white blur whizzed past her.

"Human Sign," an all too familiar voice muttered, "Flash of Present."

The sound of a katana clicking into its sheath filled the silence of the alleyway as blood suddenly gushed from the guards, who immediately hit the ground. Sakuya turned to face her "savior" and partner.

"You are late, Konpaku Youmu."

Youmu shook her hood off and replied, "says the one who went in for the kill before I knew what was going on."

* * *

"_I see. I...think I understand."_

_The man with the hood nodded and said, "I am the only one here, and am in need of allies so…."_

_Sakuya looked up as he began, "will you join the assassins in their battle against the templars?"_

_Looking down at the ground, Sakuya contemplated her choices; join this unknown man and avenge her mistress, or take care of the current residents at the SDM. She knew much of being an assassin having been one before becoming a maid for Remilia. She knew the emotional part of it as well, which was the most taxing on the human mind. Looking up, she turned and faced the SDM residents, standing up and walking over to Remilia, who looked like she was at peace, and Flan, who had grown exhausted from crying. Stroking their cheeks, Sakuya said, "...I'm sorry Ojou-sama...I must take a personal leave from my duties…."_

_Meiling perked up as Sakuya leaned down and kissed both sisters' forehead. Walking over to her, Meiling asked her, "are you sure you want to do this?" Sakuya smiled and replied, "it is something I wish to do...Meiling...please take care of Flan-sama and the rest of the mansion for me."_

_Yukari opened her fan and said, "my my, this is an interesting turn out."_

_Sakuya returned to the man and said, "I'll do it."_

_The man nodded and said, "good, then we'll-."_

"_EIRIN-SAN!"_

_Eirin looked up from her treating of Remilia, her face quickly turning into that of horror. Yukari followed suit, running over to the two who had just entered. Sakuya immediately recognized the other silver-haired girl as Youmu Konpaku, her rival. However, what shocked Sakuya more wasn't the fact that Youmu had ran all the way here with someone on her back, but it was the condition that her own mistress, Yuyuko was in. Yuyuko was bleeding from the forehead, as well as the various cuts the tore away at her usually beautiful clothing, which were now stained in red. Yukari struggled to hold her tears back as she helped her old friend over to the bed next to Remilia._

* * *

_After several tense hours, Eirin had moved them to the waiting area, where the hooded man explained what had happened to Yuyuko. Youmu, having a much younger mind set than Sakuya, let her emotions show with half the waiting room destroyed, her half-phantom dodging her slashes as Patchouli finally saved it. Youmu finally hit the ground in utter exhaustion, her tears continually streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly._

"_I...I couldn't...save her…! I couldn't...save...Yuyuko-sama…!"_

_Sakuya suddenly pulled her into a hug, surprising her. Sakuya could feel her own tears beginning to well up as she asked, "Konpaku Youmu...will you help me avenge our mistresses?"_

_Youmu looked up at the other silver-haired girl, immediately putting on a confident look on her face and nodding, wiping her tears away. The hooded man walked over to the two, who regained their composure as he handed them both gauntlets and said, "I'm not sure how t but...I hereby welcome you both into the Brotherhood of the Assassins."_


End file.
